demons_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Life
Half-Lives are all the supernatural creatures. They are generally unknown by Humans, though stories of them appear in the form of myths. A group of people called the Smitters put them in their place. Half-Lives are said to outnumber Humans 7 to 1. Types Half-Lives are organised into different types, which go up to at least Type 12. They are a type of rank, Half-Lifes of a higher number are more advanced while they are served by Half-Lifes of a lower type. It seems that these designations don't apply to just one species per Type and all sorts of Supernatural beings are in different types, as Redlip and Zippy, two different creatures, are both Type 5. Type 1-2 Type 1 and 2 are unseen in the series, but logically they must be inferior to even Type 3s such as Redlip's Monkey, this suggests they could be even smaller creatures such as parasites or demonic insects. Type 3 One Type 3 has been seen, Redlip's Monkey, a creature that looked like a demonic monkey. Type 3s could be all sorts of demonic animals. Type 4 The Noisy Boys are Type 4s. Unlike the type 3 monkey, Type 4s are humanoid, but are still animal-like. They are organised in packs led by higher half-lives. Noisy_Boys.jpg|Noisy Boys Type 5 Type 5s have human intelligence, and are the servants of higher Half-Lives. The two seen are Redlip and Zippy, who both served Type 12s. Redlip was a disfigured humanoid with a thirst for 'fresh meat', he also fed on cockroaches. Redlip has a terrible stutter and prefers to keep words to a minimum and growls to the max. While Zippy, was a clumsy servant who got his name from the zip around his neck which keeps his head attached to his body, he was able to live even when his head and body was separated. Type 5s are around in the middle in the hierachy of the Half-Lives, as mentioned, they serve Type 12s. They also have control over lower half-lifes, like Redlip's Type 3 monkey, Zippy also had a couple of Type 4s at his disposal. Redlip.jpg|Redlip Zippy.jpg|Zippy Type 6-8 Types 6, 7 and 8 are presumably humanoid with human intelligence. They are unseen in the series but for each of these three, they are likely one step from a Type 5 such as Redlip and Zippy to a Type 9 like Gilgamel. Type 9 One Type 9 has been seen, Gilgamel. He is an ancient, god-like demon with an affinity for graveyards and churches. Gilgamel is a Travesty, a demon that can impersonate an angel. He feeds on the lifeforce of children who become his slaves after he devours their souls and help lure others into Gilgamel's clutches. He sometimes appears as an ethereal white light; however his true form is that of a hideous, gargoyle-like demon, complete with cloven hooves, taloned wings and a skull resembling a Romanesque helmet. Gilgamel.jpg|Gilgamel Type 10 The Type 10 is unseen in the series but is likely the bridge between Type 9s such as Gilgamel to a Type 11 like Mr Tibbs. Type 11 Type 11s are a very powerful type of Half-Life, second only to vampires. The most notorious seen, Mr Tibbs, was a psychopathic genius, part man, part rat. Another ratman similar to Tibbs was seen, who seemed to be his subordinate. Type 11s may be all sorts of animal-human hybrids. Mr_Tibbs.jpg|Mr. Tibbs Type 12 Type 12s are the among the higher tier of half-life, all Type 12s appear to be Vampires, though other creatures unseen in the series, such as Werewolves, may be Type 12 or a higher type. Gladiolus_Thrip.jpg|Gladiolus Thrip Quincey.jpg|Quincey Mina.jpg|Mina Harker Type 15 Type 15 is the highest known type of half-life. The loup-garou, better known as werewolf, is Type 15. Unidentified Type Two other Half-Lives who are of an unidentified type are seen. Father Simeon, a zombie that still retains his intelligence, and Alice, who is cursed to become a Harpy. They are presumably both above Type 5. Behind the Scenes *Supernatural creatures being organised in Types also occurs in Being Human. However, unlike Demons which seems to be a type of rank, the types in Being Human simply applies to seperate species. Vampires are Type 1, Ghosts are Type 2, Werewolves are Type 3, and recently, a Type 4 Zombie has been seen. Category:Half-Life